themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
President of the Confederate States of Latin America
The Executive Branch is headed by the President (currently Michelle Bachelet). The name of the office in Spanish is normally "El Presidente de los Estados Confederados de America Latina", however for the current term (with a female President) the title changes to "La Presidenta de los Estados Confederados de America Latina" Presidents serve in five-year terms. The maximum number of terms is five, which must be consecutive. Non-consecutive terms are not allowed. If a President is not re-elected, he/she cannot stand for election in the future. A President must: *Be a citizen of the ECAL for at least 14 years *Be at least 35 years of age *Have no felony convictions *Not be serving in the armed forces *Not be a serving member of Congress *Not be a serving member of any State executive, or legislative branch *Not be a sitting judge in any jurisdiction =Presidential Powers= Executive Powers *Day to day management of the Federal Government *Issuing rules and regulations persuant to statutes. *Command-in-Chief of the Armed Forces *Nomination of officials (subject to the consent of the Senate) Legislative Powers Though the President is not part of the legislature, the President can send bills to Congress (normally through the President's Party's most senior Representative). The President must address Congress annually to outline the state of the Confederate States, and outline a specific policy agenda. Judicial Powers The President can pardon, or suspend the sentence of anyone convicted in a Federal Court, except in the case of the impeachment of a public official. Foreign Affairs The President is responsible for the Confederate States' relations with the world. The President nominates all Ambassadors, Ministers, and Consuls. =Cabinet= The Cabinet, though not formally constituted, is the centre of the executive branch. It consists of the President, Vice-President, and the heads of Federal Government Departments. The Cabinet of the Bachelet Administration. Department Head Position Minister -none- Vice-President Alberto Fujimori Ministry of Finance Minister of Finance José Piñera Ministry of Foriegn Affairs Minister of Foreign Affairs Jose Ruiz Ministry of Defence Minister of Defence Ramon Diaz Attorney-General's Department Attorney-General Rita Lopez Ministry of Transport Minister of Transport Francesca Torres Ministry of Health Minister of Health Alvaro Erazo Ministry of Public Works Minister of Public Works Eduardo Bitran Ministry of Social Affairs Minister of Social Affairs Elvira Montores Ministry of State Minister of State Jorge Fernandez =Election of the President= Between 1950 and 1965, the President is elected by an Electoral College. The Electors were chosen by State Legislatures, and each state had a number of electors which corresponds to the number of Deputies it sends to the House of Deputies, plus 8 (corresponding to the number of Senators). The manner of choosing Electors is up to the State Legislatures in question. Most use General Ticket Voting (that is the entire adult population). Argentina, Peru, and Chile held elections inside the legislature. Elections (of all types) were suspended between 1965 and 1990. Post-1990 Presidential Elections have been direct elections. A candidate must achieve a majority of the national vote, plus majorities in at least five states to be elected. =Inauguration of the President= The Inauguration Ceremony takes place outside the Houses of Congress. The oath of office is administered by the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. The President-elect repeats the oath, holding her right hand up, and resting her left hand on The Bible. The Bible is held by the First Lady. The Oath of Office is as follows: I, (name), having been elected President of the Confederate States of Latin America, do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will faithfully discharge my duties as such to the best of my ability without fear or favor, affection or ill-will, and without regard to any previous affiliation with any political party, and that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the Confederate States, and that I will preserve, protect, and defend its Constitution. =Badges of office= The President's badges of office include a red, white, and blue sash, and a distinctive flag. Sashes are handed from outgoing President to the new incumbent in the inauguration ceremony, however each new President has a new sash made to their own size. The Presidential Sash http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/PresidentialSash.png Presidential Flag http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/Sun%20flags/ECALPresidentialFlag.png =Presidential Residence= The Palacio de La Moneda (Spanish for "Mint Palace"), or simply La Moneda, is the seat of the President of the ECAL. It also houses the offices of three cabinet ministers: Interior, General Secretariat of the Presidency and General Secretariat of the Government. It occupies a whole block in downtown Santiago, in the area known as Civic District. =List of Presidents= 1Maria Bachelet is the daughter of Michelle Bachelet. President Bachelet is not married, her daughter peforms the duties of First Lady. President Bachelet has said that she will not marry while in office. Category:ECAL